The Stranger Darkness
by Medic Author
Summary: AU - Fifth Chapter of the Blue Scarf Chronicles - The Doctor uses the Tardis to time-travel into a strange parallel universe and encounters the Daleks...


Multiversal time-travel was...'stranger' from normal time-traveling in the universe.

Although the Doctor can program the Tardis on what universe to travel to, he had set the destination controls on the auto-navigation system for his first trip outside his universe.

It ended in quite a big mistake.

When the Tardis materialized, the Doctor thought for a second he had mistakenly landed in modern-day London again. Yet, as he stepped out the Tardis and onto the street, he realized it was wrong.

After all, modern-day London certainly did not look like a massive air raid had taken place, with the streets completely destroyed. As the Doctor was taking in this devastating image, he looked up at the sky and witnessed a Dalek flagship saucer descend from the clouds. A squadron of Daleks streamed out the saucer and instantly surrounded the Doctor before he could retreat into the Tardis.

"Alert, Time-Lord biological signature detected!" the Dalek Supreme screeched.

"Oh, excellent...Daleks...It`s me, the Doctor, remember? The Oncoming Storm?" the Doctor waved.

"Silence! Your name is of no relevance! You are a Time Lord, your species has almost been driven to the point of extinction! What are you doing on Earth!?" another Dalek asked.

"Wait...the Time Lords are _almost_ extinct!?" the Doctor asked, suddenly serious.

"Your feign of trickery will not save you! _Ex-terminate!_"

"Oi!." the Doctor exclaimed, pulling out a jammy dodger. "My Tardis has a self-destruct button. Exterminate me and I`ll press this...you know what will happen when a Tardis self-destructs, don`t you?"

The Daleks hesitated. "You will not escape! All Time Lords must be ex-terminated!"

"Oh, do shut up! Tell me more about the _almost_ extinct Time Lords!" the Doctor glared.

"...Why do you ask us of this? Your home planet of Gallifrey is devastated after the Time Lords lost in the Time War! Most Time Lords, except for the one known as the Master and others, have fled the universe or have been ex-terminated by the Daleks!"

"...Thank you for all the information" the Doctor responded coldly as he drew his sonic screwdriver.

"Alert! Tardis self-destruct button is non-existent!" the Dalek Supreme shouted as it moved in closer. A laser blast from its stick fired at the Doctor, making the tip of his greatcoat burst into flames.

"Oi, I only found this!" the Doctor quickly jumped, extinguishing the flames. "Okay, you got me, it was a jammy dodger all along! I may be in a different universe, only you Daleks always fall for the same trick!" the Doctor smiled as he kicked the Dalek away from him and pressed his sonic screwdriver. A massive sonic shockwave came out of the screwdriver and sent the Daleks flying.

The Doctor bit the biscuit, retreating into the Tardis as they were recovering.

"The Time Lord is escaping! Dalek command saucer, I request reinforcements to exterminate the Time Lord! Ex-terminate! Ex-terminate! EX-TERMINATE!"

"Hey, Daleks, you might want to look over at the ground."

The Daleks`eyestalks all glanced down at the ground to see a small object lying in the rubble. "What is this? Explain!"

"I think that everything is going to be self-explanatory in a moment. Tally-ho!" The Doctor answered as the object exploded, causing a huge wave of ice engulfed the entire street, instantly freezing and shattering all the Daleks against the surrounding building walls. That Tardis projected a small force field, protecting the Doctor.

"I always wanted to test the hypothesis of what would happen if I used the sonic screwdriver on a future Earth fire-extinguisher." the Doctor remarked calmly, closing the doors of the Tardis behind him.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the information on the Tardis console monitor.

After dematerializing the Tardis into the time vortex and retrieving another greatcoat, he had secretly accessed into this universe`s version of the Yggdrasil, a legendary library located in a pocket dimension, stuffed with the knowledge of all things within space-time. After researching the history of this universe, he had finally realized something: In this universe, the Time Lord known as the Doctor died on his first adventure ever in the first incarnation.

Since the Doctor did not exist to protect this universe, many of his enemies ran unopposed, destroying the universe across time and space. The Time Lords and their allies had tried their best to maintain command, only slowly became powerless to deafeat the endless onslaught of evil in the Doctor-less cosmos. At the end, the Daleks had declared war on the weakened Time Lords and forced them into near-extinction. The entire universe was presently in a state of war, with all of the Doctor`s enemies in a war over control of creation. Earth had been protected long enough by the Time Lords for the human race to advance into the modern-era before being destroyed.

The Doctor signed. He knew from analyzing the Tardis`s data about this universe that unlike in his own universe, he cannot interfere in this universe`s history, as all universes have different Laws of Time. After all, since this universe had no Doctor to begin with, his interference would only create potentially massive time-paradoxes.

For the present, he could only observe, and never interfere.

"I think sometimes, time is really not on my side, eh dear?" the Doctor asked sadly as he dematerialized the Tardis to leave this universe behind.

* * *

_To be continued_


End file.
